nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
François Morellet
François Morellet (François Charles Alexis Albert Morellet), plasticien contemporain français, peintre, graveur et sculpteur, né le 30 avril 1926, et mort le 11 mai 2016, à Cholet (Maine-et-Loire). Il est également industriel de 1948 à 1975. Biographie François Morellet est considéré comme l’un des acteurs majeurs de l’abstraction géométrique de la seconde moitié du XXe siècle et un précurseur du minimalisme. Dès la fin des années 1940, la peinture de François Morellet s'efforce d'évacuer la subjectivité individuelle en obéissant à des préoccupations collectives. Après une courte période figurative (1947-1950), il amplifie cette évolution vers un art délivré de tout romantisme en choisissant l'abstraction en 1950, sous l'influence de Pierre Dmitrienko (1925-1974) : il adopte alors un langage géométrique très dépouillé, marqué par l'exemple de Mondrian, composé de formes simples (lignes, carrés, triangles), dans un nombre limité de couleurs, assemblés dans des compositions élémentaires sur deux dimensions. Ces recherches sont marquées par l’œuvre de Max Bill et l’Art concret, découverts lors d’un voyage au Brésil en 1951, et par les motifs géométriques de l’Alhambra de Grenade, admirés en 1952. Jusqu'en 1960, Morellet établit les différents systèmes d'arrangement des formes qu'il emploie (superposition, fragmentation, juxtaposition, interférences…), en créant notamment sa première « trame », un réseau de lignes parallèles noires superposées selon un ordre déterminé. De 1961 à 1968, il est l’un des créateurs et protagonistes de l'Art cinétique au sein du Groupe de Recherche d'Art Visuel (GRAV) avec cinq autres artistes : Francisco Sobrino, Horacio Garcia Rossi, Julio Le Parc, Yvaral et Joël Stein, ainsi que François et Vera Molnar. Il participe également au mouvement international de la Nouvelle Tendance. Il cherche dans ce contexte à créer un art expérimental qui s'appuie sur les connaissances scientifiques de la perception visuelle et qui soit élaboré collectivement. En 1963, Morellet commence à créer des œuvres avec des tubes de néon, comme l'artiste américain Dan Flavin. Après 1970, débute pour lui une troisième période marquée par la création d'œuvres de plus en plus dépouillées, qui jouent avec leur support et l'espace qui les environne. Il réalise alors un grand nombre d'intégrations architecturales, depuis sa première intervention monumentale sur le plateau de la Reynie (Paris, Beaubourg) en 1971. Pour Morellet, l’œuvre d’art ne renvoie qu’à elle-même. Son titre, généralement sophistiqué (l’artiste aime les jeux de mots), indique la règle du jeu qui a présidé à son élaboration. Il entend contrôler le processus de création et démystifier la mythologie romantique de l'art et de l'artiste, en justifiant chacun de ses choix par un principe établi au préalable, qui peut d'ailleurs aller jusqu’à faire intervenir le hasard dans certaines composantes de l’œuvre. L’application rigoureuse des notions de géométrie, apporte au fil des années une approche spatiale qui le situe d’emblée à l'avant garde de l'Art concret ou Art minimal. Trois artistes américains, Ellsworth Kelly, Frank Stella et Sol LeWitt ont poursuivi des recherches similaires à François Morellet. Cela aboutit à une création d’où le sentiment est absent : « Une expérience véritable doit être menée à partir d'éléments contrôlables en progressant systématiquement suivant un programme. Le développement d'une expérience doit se réaliser de lui-même, en dehors du programmateur. » Artiste à forte réputation internationale usant de multiples supports comme matériaux (toiles, tableaux, adhésifs, néons, surfaces de bâtiments, etc.), il jouit d’une grande considération en France et en Allemagne se manifestant par un nombre important de commandes publiques et privées ainsi que dans de nombreux pays européens comme la Suisse, la Grande-Bretagne, l’Italie, les Pays-Bas ou aux États-Unis. Son intervention sur le lieu au travers d’une pratique in situ lui fait explorer les domaines de l’installation et de l’environnement. Du 20 juin au 16 septembre 2007, il propose au Musée d’Art moderne de la Ville de Paris un projet d’exposition "Blow-up 1952-2007", posant la question de l’agrandissement et de la reprise d’œuvres antérieures. Second artiste à voir de son vivant une œuvre exposée au Louvre, François Morellet a inauguré le 27 janvier 2010 un décor pérenne commandé par le Musée du Louvre : L'esprit d'escalier. Il a investi les baies et oculi de l'escalier Lefuel (aile Richelieu), édifié au milieu du XIXe siècle, et "s'amuse à fragmenter et déstabiliser les vitrages en ferrailles un peu frustes, en les confrontant à leur propre image réalisée grâce à une technique ancienne et précieuse des maîtres verriers". François Morellet meurt le 11 mai 2016, à Cholet, sa ville natale. Déclarations François Morellet déclare à l'occasion de son exposition de 2011 au Centre Georges-Pompidou: Toutes ces couillonnades chics et pas chères sont un peu comme une fête foraine. Au début, j'ai eu peur que l'architecture que l'on a construite pour les abriter au Centre Pompidou fasse un peu blockhaus, mais finalement cela marche très bien. J'ai eu trois influences fondamentales dans ma vie. D'abord, dans les années 1940, les arts premiers, à commencer par les tapas océaniens, ces pièces de tissus qui aiment à répéter les formes, comme ces triangles noirs qui m'ont beaucoup influencé. Ensuite, l'Alhambra de Grenade. Quelle précision, quelle intelligence des formes ! Resté pendant deux siècles à l'abri des barbares catholiques, l'Alhambra est la forme d'art la plus précieuse et décadente. Enfin, dernière influence, il y a vingt ans, ma découverte du baroque tardif de Bavière et d'Autriche. C'est tout aussi décadent et merveilleux. Je ris de plaisir quand je vois ces auréoles pas droites, ces faux marbres, ces dorures sur plâtre. C'est agréable d'avoir gardé pour la fin de sa vie une telle découverte. Tout ce qui peut me mettre en valeur me plaît beaucoup, car je suis tout à fait normal. Mais ne nous leurrons pas : si Marcel Duchamp, Pablo Picasso ou Albert Einstein étaient morts à la naissance, on aurait quand même eu le ready-made, le cubisme ou la théorie de la relativité. Peut-être juste avec quelques semaines de retard. Il faudrait faire une histoire de l'art sans noms propres : il s'agit surtout de grandes vagues sur lesquelles surfent quelques individus qui sont au bon endroit au bon moment. Ce qui est extraordinaire dans la pissotière de Duchamp, ce n'est pas qu'il l'ait faite, mais que des gens aient pu dire que c'était de l'art. J'essaie de mettre le moins possible de moi-même dans ces œuvres, le moins de décisions subjectives. Mon message, c'est de dire qu'il n'y a pas de message. Je suis, plus que la moyenne, indifférent. J'aime cette citation d'Emile Cioran : « Si un être humain perd la possibilité de l'indifférence, il devient un criminel potentiel. » Il n'y a pas dans mon œuvre de vérité intouchable. Mais on peut y mettre ce qu'on veut. Marcel Duchamp, ce salaud qui a dit tant de choses avant moi, a clamé que c'était le « regardeur » qui faisait l'oeuvre. Les Allemands, qui ont été les premiers à me soutenir, mettent par exemple de la transcendance dans mes installations de néon. Si ça les amuse... Cela ne me dérange pas, je les aime tellement que je suis prêt à faire la prochaine guerre avec eux. Quand j'ai vu que Perec, dans La Vie mode d'emploi, appelait un des locataires « Morellet », j'en ai presque pleuré. M'imaginer qu'on avait pu lui parler d'un couillon qui faisait des trucs avec des systèmes ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'un plasticien que de l'OuLiPo. Pour moi, ce sont des descendants d'Alphonse Allais et du Salon des incohérents, dont me nourrissait mon père. Principales œuvres * les Répartitions aléatoires depuis les années 1950 **Répartition de 16 formes identiques, maillage à double trame peint après sa visite à l'Alhambra de Grenade **6 répartitions aléatoires de 4 carrés noirs et blancs d'après les chiffres pairs et impairs du nombre Pi, peinture à l'huile sur bois, 80 cm x 80 cm, 1958, Paris, Musée national d'art moderne (Fiche sur la base insecula) * les Trames depuis les années 1950 ** 3 x 3, peinture à l'huile sur bois, 1,34 m x 1,34 m, 1954, Paris, Musée national d'art moderne (Fiche sur la base insecula) ** Du jaune au violet, peinture à l'huile sur bois, 2,15 m x 1,10 m, 1956, Paris, Musée national d'art moderne (Fiche sur la base insecula) * les Désintégrations architecturales depuis 1971 * les Géométrees depuis 1983 * les Défigurations depuis 1988 * les Déclinaisons de pi depuis 1998 Expositions récentes *2006 : La Force de l'art 2006 *2007 : Estuaire (festival) *2009 : Deep Dark Light Blue and Neons by Accident, Exposition personnelle, kamel mennour, Paris. *2010 :'' François Morellet : L'Esprit d'Escalier'', Le Louvre, Paris. **''Nevermore 2010'' *2011 : François Morellet, rétrospective au Centre Georges-Pompidou. *2012 : LUX PERPETUA '': Exposition collective, kamel mennour, Paris. **Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue'' *2013 : néons (1969) ; Galerie Image:Morellet58.jpg|''4 répartitions aléatoires de 2 carrés suivant les chiffres : 31-41-59-26-53-58-97-93'' (1958) Image:Morellet10.jpg|''Reflets dans l’eau déformés par le spectateur'', 1964 Image:Morellet07.jpg|''10 lignes au hasard fortifiées'', 2007 L'Esprit d'escalier, escalier Lefuel (aile Richelieu) Vitrail, œuvre pérenne, musée du Louvre (2010). Lunatic weeping and neonly n° 3 (2010). Category:Plasticien contemporain français Category:Naissance en 1926 Category:Décès en 2016 Category:Minimalisme Category:Abstraction géométrique